The Chronicles of Gryffindoria: A Magics Tale
by jacques0
Summary: AU. When a young Muggleborn Rune Witch, Hermione Granger join the a branch of Gryffindoria s Magic Guilds, her adventures begins as she met famous wizards from all over the world, facing good and bad ones all the while making friends within the guilds...as well as a few enemies.
1. The legend begins

**A new story that i have been dying to write...and here it is from my profile and hope that you enjoy it. This story by the way it`s AU to the major degree.**

**Read and Review.**

**The Chronicles of Gryffindoria**

**A Magic`s Tale**

Chapter One

The Legend Begins…

In a land far, far away, lies the majestic continent of Hogwartia. A kingdom of three millions habitants, normal and magical alike, a world filled with magic, wonders and adventures. The large kingdom was separated into four large and powerful Nations which dominated the large landscapes.

The four great Nations were, Gryffindoria, Ravenclawys, Hufflepuff and Slytheria.

Throughout these four great nations, magic become a part of everyday life as the citizens continued to live through their lives. Others spend their lives practicing the magical arts in search of fame and fortune and they formed groups which most depends on when taking care of magical monsters.

It`s in a small town in the south within Gryffindoria that our tales truly begins…

* * *

**Owlery Town**

It was a beautiful town in itself except for that owls were flying about everywhere around the place in the summer. Most of the peoples were moving about their lives as they do every day. Floating objects flew about in the air, as witches and wizards moved from the town with their transport upon their hands.

A young man stood at the town entrance looking up toward the large sign that said WELCOME TO OWLERY TOWN. He had dark messy hair. He was tall, dressed in a long sleeved shirt and long pants. On his back was a sword which handle had jewels upon it, and he had a broom attached there also as his green eyes took in everything.

"Wow, I`ve never been this far South before," he said, "To think there was a town called after owls. I think Hedwig would have loved this place, right Dobby?"

A small creature about less than half his height looked up at him. He had large tennis ball eyes and was dressed in a pillow case for clothes. He even had a small green hat upon his head as his two large bat like ears which flapped slightly as he moved his head up and down.

"Of course Harry sir," he said.

"Well, let`s get this show on the road," Harry said as he walked forward, "Our job isn`t going to fix itself you know."

"Yes sir," Dobby saluted.

The two walked inside the town and the boy, Harry was humming a song underneath his breath as they walked. He had a grin on his face.

"So according to what Ginny told us," he said, "I guess we could find that old man here finally after these past three years of searching."

"But she said it was just a rumor you know," Dobby said.

Harry gave him a glance.

"Even if it`s a rumor, we have to check it out right?" he said, "Rumors are based upon truth after all…"

"That`s the entire reason you took this job didn`t you?" Dobby said giving him a glance, "Is it so that you can come here in Owlery Town."

Harry gave him a sheepish grin.

"Just don`t tell the Master about it," he said, "She`ll have my head for dinner."

Dobby was stroking his chin.

"Throw in some clothes and we`ll call it even," he said.

Harry sighed.

"How come is that every time I buy you clothes you never wore them," he said, "You`re seriously a weird Elf."

"I guess I`ll have to tell the Master about it then…," Dobby started to say.

Harry suddenly started to wave his hand in panic.

"No don't tell," he yelled, "You`re not a weird Elf at all! I will take it back."

Dobby grinned evilly as a spark appeared in his eyes.

* * *

**In a Magic book shop**

A young girl was browsing through the books as she searched through them. Her brown hair falls down upon her back, as she was dressed in a knee length skirt and body fitting clothes. Her large brown eyes searched through the collection in front of her

"I`ve heard this town had quite a bit of magic books but I can`t find anything that work for me," she said sighing, "Did I just travel all the way here for nothing?"

The shop owner glanced up at her from where she was.

"You found nothing to your liking my dear?"

The girl shook her head.

"I am collecting Runes books," she told her, "But I can`t seem to find any of those."

"Runes?" the shop owner said, "You won`t find book like these lying around anymore…hardly anyone sell rune books anymore. Not a lot of people had found any interested in the dying art."

That seems to shock the girl.

"How can that be?" she said, "Runes magic are quite powerful. The old days, most people were Rune wizards. There was the great runes mage himself, Gregorovich which grew famous in Slytheria."

"I`m surprised a young kid like you know who Gregorovich is," the shop owner said, sounding quite surprised.

The girl gave her a small embarrassed grin.

"I have been studying Runes ever since I was a small child," she said, "My grandmother practiced the art herself when she was young and when I showed interest…she taught me everything I know today. I know a few Runes spell myself."

The shop owner stared at her for a few seconds.

"You are passionate about it," she said softly, "Maybe…,"

The girl blinked as the old woman started to walk back toward her desk and unlocked it, pulling out an old book from it`s depths.

"Come here girl," she said.

The brown haired girl did so and she can see that the book was quite old. But she noticed the writing upon the book`s cover, and her eyes grew into a perfect round shape.

"It`s…a Rune spell Book," she said.

"Yes," the old lady told her, "It used to belong to my great-grandfather."

The girl looked up at the old lady.

"You mean to tell me…your great-grandfather was a Rune Mage too?"

The old lady nodded.

"He passed it down to me but since I`m old I can`t use magic as well as I use to do in the past," she said, "Well, since I`ve seen your passion…I`m willing to give it to you."

The young girl looked at her in shock.

"But why?"

"It`s no use to me anymore," the old lady told her, "My adventures days are over child, and it`s only fair that I gave it to you."

"A…Are you sure?"

The old lady gave her a nod.

"It`s either that or it will keep collecting dust in the attic since I have no children, it will be forgotten into the past and the Rune Mage ages will truly come to an end." she said.

The girl stared at the book in complete shock at what the woman was telling her, but she nodded.

"I promise to you that I will use this book to make people remember the Runes once more," she said, her determination loud in her voice.

"I`m sure you will," the old lady said.

The girl took the book from the desk and the old lady laughed a little noticing the look on the girl`s face. It was the look of someone who was dying to know what is inside that book.

"Tell me your name girl?" she said.

The girl looked up at her.

"It`s Hermione," she said, "Hermione Granger."

The old lady smirked.

"Hermione," she repeated, "I look forward to hear of your doings from Gryffindoria main Wizard`s branch."

Hermione looked up at her.

"Gryffindoria Wizard`s branch?" she said.

"That`s where most mages of this lands goes to," the old lady told her, "Make good use of this gift I have given you Hermione."

The girl put the book in her bag and gave the lady a bow in respect.

"Thank you, I will."

The lady believed her.

Hermione left the shop then, with the Rune book in her bags, which she can`t wait to read and master the spells that this book contains. She continued walk through the village, tapping her bags, giddy with happiness.

_I can`t believe she just offer it to me, _she thought to herself, _I won`t break it for her…I will make a name for myself._

The young girl tightened her fist slightly in thought as what the lady told her ran through her mind.

_But even so, even if I wanted to join one of the Gryffindoria`s branches, _she thought, _Will they really accept me? I don`t count myself strong as the Mages they have but with a little training, I`m sure I can get to their levels…I hope._

The girl stopped as she noticed a Three Broomstick Bar. It was a popular hangout for wizards and witches alike. They have it in almost every town across the Four Nations. She stepped inside of it and found that it wasn`t as packed as she had first thought.

Most of the stools were empty safe for a few those were seating reading the Daily Prophet, which was a magical news paper with moving pictures. Hermione took a seat by a table and pulled out her book so that she can start to read the Rune spell books.

She didn`t start reading long before the door was thrown open.

"Well, well, look likes this place is dead for business," a male voice announced.

Hermione looked up noticing that a group of men had just stepped inside. All of them had swords hanging by their waist. The one in the lead was tall and intimidating with the dangerous smirk on his face. He was looking at the area around him in disgust.

"Well, I smell something bad," he said, "Oh, yes I forget, that`s the stench of wizards. A bunch of cowardly people that hide behind their magic thinking they are all that. I was hoping to find myself a few wizards to rumble with but oh well."

He gave the area another glance and this time, his eyes fell upon Hermione who was seating alone on the side reading her book.

"Looky boys," he said, "We have a pretty face here today."

They were a few chuckles and as Hermione tightened her fist upon her lap.

"That`s enough Cruz," a man said, the manager of the Three Broomstick.

The leader of the gang, Cruz glanced at him, narrowing his eyes slightly. Then he pulled out his sword, causing it to ring in the silence as the people glanced at him. Hermione feel a slight chill at this action as she pulled up her sleeve from her right hand showing the runes that had been drawn there.

She touched one of the runes and it started to glow a soft yellow color.

The man, Cruz aimed his blade at the small man in front of him.

"You dare interrupt me," he said, "Well, I`ll make an example out of you."

He aimed to stab him but to his surprise, his sword hit an invisible wall that is blocking his attack. He blinked in surprise as did the manager, meaning it wasn`t him that did it. Cruz turned his head toward the people that were in their seats.

"Who dare get in my way now?" he asked.

Hermione stood up from where she sat, drawing his attention.

"You step away from the man right now," she said.

Cruz smirked.

"The little lady got some fight in her," he said, "So you dare interfere little Witch?"

"You`re assaulting this man who hadn`t done nothing to you," Hermione told him as she pulled up her sleeve showing them the Runes that were drawn there.

"Well, old Billy here own me money," Cruz told her, "I`m just here to collect the dept he own me, so I wasn't assaulting him...yet."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Even so, your little magic isn`t going to do anything against us after all, you`re alone and I have thirteen men with me."

Hermione glanced around at them and knew the man was right. She can`t fight all of them alone.

"Since you openly challenged us, how about we take this outside?" Cruz continued, "After all, I will hate to have to destroy place by dirtying my blade with your blood."

* * *

Harry was arriving near the Three Broomsticks when he noticed the large group standing outside. The young man blinked a little wondering what was going on and he stepped forward.

"Harry sir, he is your target," Dobby said, pointing toward one of the men.

"Antonio Cruz," Harry said softly, "Leader of a band of thieves that bully old Billy into giving up money…"

The young man trailed off noticing a girl probably around his age standing in front of Cruz causing him to narrow his eyes a little.

_Are they going to fight?_ Harry thought.

* * *

Hermione knew she was in big trouble as she faced off against Cruz, that much she knew. She numbered down the spells she needed in her mind from the ones she learn from her grandmother, the ones that were written on her left arm.

"Show me what you can do girly," Cruz said, "Take her down."

Six of his thirteen men charged toward her and the young girl touched down on her arm as the runes started to glow brightly on her arm.

"**Rune Magic, Chains of Destruction,"**

She aimed her arm forwards as the chains grew out of her hand and she holds it as she started to spin it around as it had runes all over it. The men`s slowed down to stay out of the chain`s way but it started to become longer and longer as she continued to spin it and it even grew in size as she launched it down on the ground causing a large boom to echo.

It threw a few of the man of their feets and into the ground.

"Not bad girl," Cruz said smirking, "You have to do better than that."

Hermione smirked as the men started to charge toward her and the runes that were on the chain started to glow.

"You underestimate me," she said confidently, "**Runes of Chaos."**

Lights grew out of the chains taking down all of the six men that had attacked her and Cruz smirk was wiped off his face.

* * *

_A Rune Mage, _Harry thought surprised a little, _I didn`t think anyone still practice that lost Art yet…And she is pretty skilled too. I think she might be a nice addition to our group…_

"Oh well, this is bout time for me to start working," he said pulling out his sword from his back, "Dobby don`t enter the fight at all."

"Yes sir," the Elf told him.

* * *

Hermione noticed that the smirk was gone from Cruz`s face.

"That will teach you to underestimate Wizards," she said.

Suddenly Cruz`s sword had started to glow.

"Don`t worry, I am not," he said.

Hermione was surprised.

_He got a magic sword…don't tell me…_

"You`re a wizard," she said.

"Yes I am," he said, "and I will be glad to take you down girly. Maybe with your defeat, people of Owlery Town will start bowing down to me."

He charged forward, intent on running through Hermione with his sword as the girl`s Rune started to glow again…

But flames suddenly grew in front of her causing her to blink in surprise as Cruz came to a stop too. Then the flames were gone and a young man stood there with his sword in hand.

"Hello Antonio," he said, "It`s time for you to answer to justice because of your crimes."

Cruz was frozen.

"Impossible…you can`t be _him,_" Cruz said shocked as he stepped back from the new arrival.

A grin crossed the young man`s face.

"Yes I am," he said as fire suddenly grew around his body.

_What the…what kind of magic is this? _Hermione thought.

"**Will of the Phoenix,"** the boy said as the flames too the shape of the mythical bird around him and he took his stance.

He suddenly moved forward as the rest of Cruz`s men came flying toward him.

"No chance," he yelled as he gave a swipe of his sword and Hermione`s eyes widened in shock to see that they were all taken down in one blow.

"No way…how can anyone be this powerful?" she said.

"It`s the spell Harry is using," a voice said.

Hermione found an Elf standing beside her, staring at the fight.

"A…A spell?" she said.

"Yes," the Elf said, "It enhances all of his abilities as long as the flames around him continue to burn. The magic he is using is called Phoenix Magic."

Hermione couldn`t believe it.

"But that`s impossible," she said, looking at the Elf, "The only one in history that could use that kind of magic was the legendary Albus Dumbledore himself."

The Elf gave her a glance.

"As his student, Harry can use the same magic."

Hermione glanced toward Harry who was now standing in front of a beaten Cruz on the ground. Her eyes were going wide in shock.

"Don't tell me…that this guy is…_GryffinClaw Flying Phoenix Harry Potter_?"

"Yes," The Elf said, "He made quite a name for himself during the past five years."

_A famous wizard right in front of me, _Hermione thought as she stared as Harry put his sword back into it`s place, _He is amazing…_

The boy, Harry Potter glanced back toward them and gave a large grin.

"Well, that took care of that," he said, "We`ll turn him in to the Army so we can collect the reward."

**So end the first chapter of this story. It`s going to be a long story that much i can tell you, hope you will enjoy the ride as i write it.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	2. GryffinClaw

**New chapter, Enjoy**

Chapter Two

GryffinClaw

"Thanks for your help earlier," Hermione said.

The two were walking out from the building where Harry had collected the reward on Cruz`s head. The young man had his sword on his back again along with his broom. His Elf was munching on something that Harry had brought for him.

The young man gave her a glance and smiled.

"Don`t worry about it," he said, "and you were doing pretty well by yourself. You`re quite a skilled in the lost Rune magic Hermione, where did you learn?"

"My grandmother taught me all I know so far," Hermione answered her.

"Your grandmother? what about your parents?" Harry asked.

"My parents are Muggles," she said, "Magic is not something that they understand truly even If they had accepted me."

"Muggle born," Harry murmured, to himself.

Hermione blinked at him.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

The young man shook her head.

"No, nothing," he said, "So why did you come all the way here for?"

"More Runes magic you can say," Hermione told him.

"Oh," Harry said, thinking about something.

"You know, for a famous person, you are not what I expected," she told him.

Harry let out a laugh.

"Yeah, so say a lot of people," he told her smirking, "Some say they expected someone older, some didn`t believe me at first but when I start using my magic, well I can say they were believers when I was done doing my job."

"Were you really an apprentice of Dumbledore?" Hermione asked him.

Harry glanced up toward the sky above them.

"Yes I am," he said, "This is why I came all the way out here. They have been a rumor that he was in Owlery Town…My master didn`t want me to come out here, saying I was obsessed into finding him. But I still don't understand why he suddenly left me five years ago."

Hermione gave him a glance.

"That must have been hard for him to do," she said.

Harry simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, I made my mind," he said slapping his hands together.

Hermione gave him a glance.

"What?"

"I`m taking you to GryffinClaw," he said.

Hermione had a shocked look on her face.

"WHY?"

Harry gave her a grin.

"Because you`re a good Mage," he said, "You are very skilled and a very capable since you have taken down most of Cruz`s men. If I didn`t step in, you could have taken all of them down. GryffinClaw could use one like you."

Hermione was shocked and very surprised. Didn`t she just tell the old lady that sold her the book that she was going to make a name out for herself and then just out of the blue, a famous mage from a also famous Gryffindoria guild is extending her a chance to become part of it.

"You`re serious?"

Harry winked at her, extending his hand toward her.

"I wouldn`t be making this offer if I wasn`t serious Hermione," he said, "So what do you say?"

The brown haired girl gave him a wide grin.

"Thank you," she said, "I will accept your offer."

She took his hand in hers and the Elf on the ground simply observed them.

"Alright," Harry said, "Let`s go back to the main City."

He pulled out his broom from his back and glanced toward Hermione as if just noticing something.

"Say, where is your broomstick?" he asked her.

"A…A broomstick?" Hermione repeated, a light fear in her eyes, "I don`t have one."

Harry gave her a confused glance.

"Why do you mean you don't have one?"

"You heard me right," Hermione told him.

"Then how did you travel from place to place?" he asked her.

"Well I took the train, like everyone else," the girl told him.

Harry took hold of her arm.

"Then this is going to change today," he said, "We`re going to fly there."

"Hey, wait a minute here," Hermione said, "I`m not going to fly on a broomstick. It`s not even safe."

Harry continued to stare at her.

"Don't worry Hermione," he told her, "Flying with me is the safest thing there is."

The girl didn`t seem convinced and Harry climbed on his broom, looking at her, his green eyes staring straight into hers. Then he sighed.

"Guess you don`t want to join the guild," he said getting ready to kick off the ground.

"No wait," Hermione said taking hold of his sleeve, "I`ll come…I`ll come…just don't let me fall."

Harry grinned at her.

"Don`t worry," he said, "Climb on."

She did so and tightened her hands around his waist.

"Alright, now off we _goooooo_," he yelled as he climbed into the sky with Hermione hanging on behind him.

Dobby stared at them going away, and simply shook his head before he disappeared into blue smokes.

In the air, Hermione had her head into Harry`s shoulder.

"What about the House Elf?" she asked.

"Don`t worry," he answered, "Dobby will just Apparate back at the guild."

Hermione stared at his back, shocked.

"Then why didn`t you just go on a Side-Along Apparition?"

"It`s more fun this way," Harry answered her, laughing as they zoomed through the air, "If we just keep Apparate everywhere we go, we will start missing out on beautiful things."

"I don't care how beautiful it is," Hermione said, "I don't like flying."

Harry just continues to laugh.

A few hours later, they were nearing the Capital of Gryffindoria, which was called Gryffindor. The entire town had a red theme through it as they flew above it. Hermione can see the town bellow them and they even passed a large building that looked like a church.

"Wow what a view," she said, holding on Harry`s shoulder so that she wouldn`t fall.

"Heh, told ya you`d miss out on how beautiful things are," he told her chuckling.

"Ah, shut it," Hermione snapped.

The young man guided the flying broom toward the ground and they landed in front of an immensely large building. It had a lion standing in front of it upon a pedestrial, in a roaring pose. Hermione approached it until the statue moved and the lion turned to glance down at her causing her to jump back in shock.

Harry laughed.

"You scared?"

"I`m just taken aback by it," Hermione told him as she approached holding her bag in her hand.

The duo walked all the way up toward the building passing the lion`s statue. A large wooden sign bear the name of the guild in bright gold letters and the guild`s symbol was above it which was the head of a lion and a claw underneath it.

"Welcome to GryffinClaw," he said.

"Wow," Hermione said, "I can`t believe I am actually standing here in front of the guild."

Harry gave her a pat on the back.

"Well, don't be a stranger," he told her, "Come on in."

He threw the large double doors open and the sight in front of Hermione was something that she will never forget. The large Hall was filled with tables, with many people seating around drinking or having magical tricks which had colors flying around them.

"Wow," she said.

"Hey guys, I am back," Harry called out to the rest of the group.

They glanced toward him and cheers ran through the place.

"Harry`s back," a voice said.

"Hey Harry," a girl said jumping forward, "What took you so long?"

"Well, I had an extra baggage," he said glancing toward Hermione who was still taking in the sight in front of her.

"Oh?" the girl said, raising her eyebrow.

Hermione`s attention was quickly brought toward the talk in front of her. The girl had long dark hair and was smirking at her direction, her eyes seemingly seeing right through her.

"Stop analyzing her Lavender," Harry said pushing Lavender off.

The girl called Lavender pulled her tongue out at him.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked.

"Lavender Brown," Harry said, "She is a witch here, a gossip Queen."

"Say Harry who is she anyway?" another voice asked.

A black man with dread locks stood there and he was dressed in a small shirt that showed off his muscles. He had a grin on his face as his eyes stared at her.

"I am Hermione Granger," she answered him.

"And I want her to join the guild," Harry said.

"You`re vouching for her?" The guy said, "That`s a first from you."

Harry gave him a glance.

"She is a Rune Mage," he told him, "quite a skilled one."

"Really?" the guy said.

Whispers broke out from around them.

"A Rune Mage really?"

"A lost Art?"

"I didn`t know anyone still practiced that," another one said.

"Well here you go," Harry said giving Hermione a glance, "Look like you`re the talk of the guild already."

"But I just got there," Hermione told him.

"That`s how things are in GryffinClaw," a boy told her.

He was round faced and had a frog upon his shoulder, causing Hermione to raise her eyebrows in surprise at the sight of the animal there.

"Hey Neville," Harry told her.

"Harry, Master want to see you," the boy called Neville told him.

"Already?" the boy said, "What about?"

"Didn`t say," Neville told him shrugging.

"Probably about the Dumbledore rumors that had been going around," he said, "Oh well, Hermione I`m going to have a talk with the Master and put your name forward as a potential member. Neville, keep her company do you?"

"Sure thing," the boy told him.

Harry walked toward the stairs and went up to the second level of the building. Hermione herself walked inside the large building along with Neville who led her straight toward the bar where a young dark woman was serving drinks.

"Hey Angelina," Neville greeted her, waving at her.

The girl, Angelina gives him a smile.

"Oh, a new recruit?" she said.

"Yes," Hermione said, "I am Hermione Granger, a Rune Mage."

"Yeah, I saw Harry walk into here with you," Angelina told her.

"Yeah, he told me he will get me inside GryffinClaw," Hermione told her.

"You must be pretty good if you drew our local celebrity`s attention," Angelina told her, as her eyes observed her.

Hermione gave her a glance.

"Is Harry really the strongest here?" she asked.

Angelina and Neville laughed.

"The strongest?" Neville said, "He is pretty strong but they are a lot of people in this guild stronger than Harry…Sure he had gotten stronger over the years but there are many here who surpasses him, thought most of them are away for now on joint mission with Raven`s Star."

Hermione blinked.

"Raven`s Star?" she repeated, "Isn`t that…Ravenclaw`s guild."

"Yes," Angelina said, "Our two guilds have made an Alliance over the past three years. When they`re in trouble, we send out our members to help…and when we are, they send members to help us."

"That`s cool," Hermione said, "I didn`t know the two guilds were connected like that."

"So what exactly did you do to get Harry`s attention?" Lavender asked taking a seat right beside Hermione.

"I just beat up a few thugs that were taking advantage of a Three Broomsticks manager," she said, "I think Harry called him Antonio Cruz."

"Oh, that small time thief," Neville said, recognizing the name, "They had a bounty on his head because of the trouble he had been causing."

Suddenly Harry was back but along him was an elderly woman. She was dressed in a long green robe as her gray hair was pulled up into a tight bund. The woman, thought aged looking, had a tight look upon her face and Hermione knew that she was a powerful witch.

"Who is she?"

"That`s Minerva McGonagall," Angelina told her, "She is the Master of GryffinClaw. She is one of the strongest witches in all of Gryffindoria."

Harry waved Hermione over and the girl quickly walked toward them.

"There she is," he said, "She is the new member."

"You must be Hermione Granger," McGonagall said looking straight at her.

"Yes Ma'am," Hermione answered.

"At least you`re a polite one," the older woman told her, "Now, you said that you wanted to become a member of GryffinClaw."

"Yes,"

"Follow me upstairs," she said and Hermione did so.

The two arrived inside the office which was filled with old pictures and many books. Hermione almost drooled at the sight of the books, probably filled with much knowledge.

"I see you appreciate my collection."

"It`s a great one," Hermione said.

"Where do you want to Mark?" McGonagall told her.

"Mark?"

"Yes," the woman said, "Each and every member of GryffinClaw carry the mark proudly upon them. That way you can take on missions for GryffinClaw, and be recognized as a growing witch of Gryffindoria and of GryffinClaw."

Hermione extended her forearm and McGonagall pointed her wand upon her skin. Then a few minutes later a symbol appeared upon Hermione`s skin, bright red in color. It had the head of a lion but the base of the lion`s hair formed itself into a claw.

"Welcome to GryffinClaw, Hermione Granger."

**So ends another chapter...Hope you enjoy.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	3. Teams

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Three

Teams

**Gryffindor City**

It had been a couple of days since Hermione joined GryffinClaw. She still can`t believe that she had joined such a famous team after all, it was one of the top guilds in Gryffindoria. The young Rune Mage had been reading in the book that she had gotten from the old lady back in Owlery Town.

Hermione glanced around herself looking at the small room she was staying in.

McGonagall had given her a room within the buildings itself so she can start earning money when she start working for GryffinClaw. She stared down at the symbol on her arm and feels a smirk coming on. She was going to start working hard too…

CRACK!

The girl jumped at the noise finding a familiar young man standing in the middle of her apartment, along with a familiar House Elf. Harry looked straight at her giving her a wide grin.

"Hey Hermione," he saluted, "Good morning."

"DON'T JUST APPARATE INSIDE SOMEONE HOUSE," Hermione yelled at him, "THAT`S BREAKING AND ENTERING YOU KNOW."

Harry looked at her confused.

"But I didn`t break anything…," he started.

Hermione sighed, putting a hand on her forehead, rubbing it as if to subdue the headache that was going to come.

"What is it that you want Harry?" she asked.

"I want you to join my team," Harry said, pointing straight at her.

Hermione blinked.

"Team?" she repeated.

"Of course," Harry said, taking a seat across her, "You don't think that you have to take jobs alone now do you?"

"Well…," Hermione started, "I just wanted to show that I can pull my own weight."

Harry chuckled.

"Who told you that?" he said.

"I just thought that I should do that," Hermione told him.

The young man shook his head.

"Well Dobby we`ve got a dummy here," he said looking at the House Elf.

Hermione scowled.

"Who you`re calling a dummy?" she snapped.

Harry simply laughed.

"Relax, I`m just yanking your wand," he said still chuckling.

"Harry, get straight with me," Hermione said, frowning, "Why do you want to team up with me?"

Harry looked at her, his green staring at her from behind his round glasses.

"Well, I guess because we both use Lost Magical Arts," he said.

"Lost Arts?"

"Well your Rune Magic is not practiced as much," he said, "And I am the only person in the world…apart from Dumbledore that can use Phoenix Magic."

Hermione blinked a little.

"And that sword you have?"

Harry pulled out the blade from his back. It was a simple sword and it looked well taken care of with the jewels on its handle.

"It`s the only blade that can handle my Phoenix magic," he told her, "I`ve tried to get a wand before but whenever I fought with it using my magic, it got incinerated."

Hermione stared at the blade in front of her and glanced toward him.

"Where did you get it anyway?"

"Dumbledore gave it to me," Harry said, "Before he left me at GryffinClaw that is…but anyway, so what do you say? Wanna team up with me?"

Hermione stared at him.

_Well I can probably learn a thing or two if I go with him on jobs, _she thought, _after all, he isn`t a famous wizard for nothing._

"Okay, I`ll team up with you," she said.

Harry extended his hand toward her.

"Alright let`s shake on it," he said.

Hermione did so and Dobby stood up smiling widely.

"Alright Dobby," he said, "Hermione is definitely part of our team now."

The Elf put his hand over theirs.

"Our team is finally complete, The Lost Arts Team," Harry said sending a punch in the air.

"That`s a crappy name," Hermione said.

The boy, now, was suddenly sulking in a corner with a black cloud over his head as it rained upon him.

"I stay up all night thinking of an appropriate name," he murmured tracing the ground with his finger as he pouted.

"Now look at what you`ve done," Dobby said.

"Sorry," Hermione said with both of her hands raised in surrender, "It`s…It`s a lovely name actually."

"You`re just saying that," Harry said continuing to sulk in the corner as the cloud got even bigger above him and Hermione sworn she could hear thunder in there.

"No I am not Harry," Hermione said, kneeling beside the boy, "I…I don't want to make you sad. You`re the leader of the team after all which mean you get to make the name."

As if she had said the magic word, the cloud above Harry`s head suddenly disappeared in a soft pop and then the young boy turned toward her, a large grin on his face.

"You`re the best Hermione," he said taking her into a hug and started to twirl her around.

"H…Hey _put me down_," Hermione squealed.

* * *

**The Great Hall of GryffinClaw**

The duo walked inside the Hall as Harry had both of his hand behind his head chuckling a little and Hermione was now wearing a traditional witch coat upon her as she wore her bag upon her side where her book lay.

"I noticed you use Rune Magic differently than normal," he said giving her a glance.

Hermione gave him a glance.

"What?"

"I mean, those chains you have used against Cruz," he said.

"Oh," Hermione said pulling up her sleeves, "Those are my primary Runes attacks."

"You wrote them on your skin?" Harry said, sounding amazed.

"Yeah," she said, "They are a lot easier to use when they are already written…and since Runes are mostly used for traps and enchantments, I wanted to try something different."

"You really are skilled," Harry told her.

Hermione blushed a little at this.

"It`s nothing…I just work with a little creativity, that`s all," she said bashfully smirking.

Suddenly someone appeared in front of them.

"Harry…it`s terrible," the young boy said.

"What is it Creevey?" Harry asked him.

"Ron and Ginny aren`t back yet," Creevey said, "and we just receive a letter from those who have them captured."

"Ron and Ginny captured?" Harry repeated as he tightened his fist, "Show it to me."

He walked toward where McGonagall was seating along with Neville and Lavender. Hermione followed him and read the words written on the piece of paper that was on the table in front of the woman.

_I`ve got your friends Potter,_

_Come and get them out,_

_If you can_

_S_

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Serpent`s Tail," he growled.

Hermione blinked.

"Serpent`s Tail?" she repeated, "As in Slytheria Serpent`s Tail?"

"Those guys are always messing with us," Lavender said, crossing her arms, "We have tangled with them before in the past…"

"I`ll have to talk to Severus about this," McGonagall said.

"No," Harry said.

That drew the elderly woman`s attention.

"If Serpent`s Tail is calling me out," Harry continued, "Then I`ll go where they are."

"You don't know how many of them they have with them," Neville told him.

Harry chuckled.

"Not like that stopped me before," he said, "But I won`t be alone after all, I`ll have Hermione along with me."

The caused some shock around them.

"W…What?"

"Hermione is going with you…does that mean you guys are…going out," Lavender said, causing everyone around them to sweat drop at the last part.

"Get real Lavender," Neville said, "They`ve formed a team."

"No way,"

"Harry forming a team?"

"Didn`t think I'd see this one coming,"

"I never thought he`d work with someone else other than Dobby,"

McGonagall stared at the boy in front of her.

"You`re sure about what you`re doing Harry?"

"Hell yeah," Harry said smirking.

McGonagall sighed softly, before looking up at him.

"Then go," she said, "Bring our friends back."

Harry turned around.

"Let`s go Hermione," he said as he gave her a pat on the shoulder.

The girl gave her a nod before following him.

"Do you even know where you`re going?" she asked him.

"There is only one place Serpent`s Tail always mess with GryffinClaw," Harry said, "That way, I will show them just what it means to piss off a lion."

The two continued to walk as Harry tightened his hands into fists.

"Dobby," he said, addressing the small Elf beside him, "Take us to Anvil Gate."

Hermione blinked confused.

"Anvil's Gate?" she repeated, "What is that?"

Harry chuckled.

"You`ll see," he told her.

"Take my hand," Dobby told them as he raised it.

The two people did so and the trio Disappeared in a loud CRACK.

Back at the Great Hall of GryffinClaw, the other members stared at McGonagall.

"Is this truly okay to let them go like that?" Lavender asked, "I mean, Hermione is just a newbie to the team and we don`t know how strong she is."

McGonagall stayed silent for a few seconds.

"We just have to have fate in them to bring Ron and Ginny back," she said, "Even so, I can tell Hermione is a smart one and we know how strong Harry is. Those two might make the perfect team in all of GryffinClaw."

* * *

**ANVIL`s Gate**

Hermione glanced around the place they had Apparated in. It was a ruin of decaying buildings all around them. They can see weeds growing all around them and Hermione searched for a sign of human life but there was none.

"There is nothing there," she said, "It`s a ghost town."

"Exactly," Harry told her, "This is where I first crossed a wizard from Serpent`s Tail. We were the same in strength back then…I wonder how much stronger he had gotten."

"You`re sure they have your friends there?" Hermione asked.

"If they don`t, I`ll beat it out of them," Harry said, "C`mon let`s go."

The two walked down toward the empty decaying city in front of them. Hermione kept glancing around as well as Harry and Dobby.

"This place is kind of big so we`ll have to split up to search," he said after a while.

"S...Split up?" Hermione said shocked.

"Anvil Gate used to be a big city back in the days," Harry told her, "To search all those building will take a while."

"What if we`re attacked while we`re alone?" Hermione asked him.

Harry gave her a glance.

"Relax, Dobby will be with you," he told her, "If you`re attacked he`ll alert me."

"What if it`s you?" Hermione said.

Harry chuckled.

"I`m not famous for nothing Hermione," he said giving her a pat on the shoulder, "I can handle myself."

Hermione touched his hand and nodded.

"Alright," she said, "You take care of yourself you hear me."

"Loud and clear," Harry said as he turned away and walking down toward the path.

Hermione sighed, watching him go before turning around walking away the other path. She just hope that he truly can take of himself.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that. Read and review.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	4. Battle at Anvil

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy and review XD**

Chapter Four

The battle at Anvil

Hermione walked through the empty roads of the ruins. She glanced around herself wondering if something is going to happen. It was truly a nerve wracking situation, not knowing what is going to happen next or if an enemy is just going to attack…

"_BYAH_,"

The witch jumped out of her skin and she fall down on the ground on her butt.

"Haha, scared you," Dobby said smiling.

"What's the big idea?" Hermione asked, putting a hand over her furiously beating heart.

"Well, you had started to think yourself into a frenzy so I had to take you out of it," the House Elf said, shrugging.

"You couldn't just call my name or something?" Hermione said, standing back up.

"But I did call your name," Dobby said, "But you didn't even hear me…"

"Oh," Hermione said, "Sorry."

"Ah, Okay," Dobby said.

The two continued to walk as Hermione glanced around herself.

"So, what could Serpent's Tail want with Harry to send out a challenge like that?" she asked the Elf.

"You didn't know?" Dobby said surprised.

"Hey, it's not like I had time to do so," the witch replied.

Dobby shook his small head.

"To come with Harry and not knowing for what reason," he said, "That's a pretty stupid move."

Hermione gave him a glare.

"Call me stupid and I'll make you grow flowers," she said.

Dobby laughed.

"I was just yanking your wand," he said, "No need to get so defensive…stupid."

"_Don't push your luck Elf_," Hermione warned.

Dobby simply laughed again.

"So, what's the story between Harry and Serpent's Tail?" she asked again.

"Harry made them look back during a Game of Quidditch," Dobby said, "There are those competitions between GryffinClaw and Serpent's Tail and one of the major one is a Quidditch Game. Harry is the Seeker and for the past three years because of him, we've always won."

"Oh," Hermione said, "Harry is our Guild's good luck charm."

"If you said it like that then yes," Dobby said.

"Who are Ginny and Ron anyway?" Hermione asked.

"The Weasley Pair," Dobby said, "That's how they are more commonly known as."

Hermione frowned a little.

"They sound familiar…," she said.

"They are Harry's first friends when he first became part of GryffinClaw," Dobby told her, "They are like family to him."

Hermione frowned.

"What about Harry's parents?"

Dobby shook his head.

"He never talks about them," he said, "He was raised by Dumbledore."

Hermione frowned a little. Did Harry really grow up without his parents?

* * *

On his side, Harry was glancing around himself as he walked. He didn't see anyone so far, but that won't stop him from continuing his search.

"_GINNY, RON_," he called out, "Can you guys hear me?"

There was no answer as he walked sighing.

_Those Serpent's Tail bastards are really pushing it now, _he thought, _they have to do something like that…_

He caught sight of movement from one of the side just as two large jets of red lights flew toward him. Harry jumped out of the way and pulled out his sword in the process. Two hooded figures had jumped out from the shadow as they appeared right before him.

He narrowed his eyes at them.

"Alright you Serpent bastards, what have you done with my friends?" he asked.

Without talking, the two hooded figure charged straight toward him and Harry's sword started to glow red as he took his stance.

"Alright, you guys don't want to talk," he said, "_Fine by me_."

He charged forward, and with a roar, he slashed at one of them.

"**Phoenix Slash," **he yelled

The attacker was split into two pieces as they went crashing on the ground as Harry slid with a smirk on his face.

"One down," he said.

The hooded figure raised both hands and a circle appeared there with a star upon it. That caused Harry to frown slightly.

"What the hell…," he started.

The symbol started to shine brightly and the blast tore through the ground aiming straight for Harry who raised his sword to chest height horizontally as it glowed red.

"**Phoenix Defense," **he said just as it hits him.

It caused an explosion of magical energy as Harry was send flying backward, and rolling on the ground his sword falling out of his hand. The young man groaned as he stood back up.

"Okay, that was more powerful than I thought," he said.

He looked up finding that they were two hooded figures standing in front of him. That caused him to widen his eyes a little.

"_What the hell_…Didn't I take care of one of you already?"

The two hooded figures attacked at once as Harry suddenly rolled out of the way, letting the red lights pass him. As he rolled, he picked up his sword from the ground, noticing that one of the hooded figures was drawing another magic circle.

"Oh, you've _got _to be kidding me," Harry said as the purple blast charged straight toward him…

Just as Dobby appeared forming a shield to appear in front of him blocking the attack.

"Dobby?" he said, surprised.

"Hermione was right," he said, "You were getting attacked."

Harry blinked in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"**Chains of Destruction," **a familiar voice said.

The two familiar chains flew toward the two hooded figures as they dodged out of the way. Then Hermione landed beside him as she reeled in her chains.

"Hermione," Harry said.

"Hey, what's up?" Hermione said.

"How did you know?" he asked her.

"I placed a Rune upon you," Hermione said, "That will warn me when you are fighting."

Harry was confused now.

"How?"

"On the back of your hand," Hermione said, giving him a backward glance.

Harry frowned then he suddenly remembered before they separated, Hermione had touched his hand.

"You mean back then," he said.

"So, who are these two?" Hermione asked as she glanced toward the two hooded figures.

"I don't know," Harry told her, "I was sure I cut one of them in half but it came back right up like it's nothing."

"Are they Serpent's Tail?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think they are," Harry told her frowning at the two hooded figures across them, "If it was them, that ferret would have showed his face right now."

Hermione frowned as she stared at them just as Harry's body started to engulf into flames.

"**Will of the Phoenix," **he yelled, "I'll deal with them with my Ultimate attack."

He aimed his sword forward as the form of the Phoenix took shape around him.

"**Judgment of the Phoenix," **he yelled out.

The blast of fire aimed straight toward the enemy as it took the shape of the mythical bird's head, letting out large cry before a large explosion took place covering it entirely.

"There is no way they can survive this one," Dobby said.

"You said it," Harry grinned.

"Probably," Hermione added, thought she was frowning a little.

As the blast dissipated, they were nothing but an empty space where the two hooded figures were standing. Then before the two wizards very eyes, the hooded figures started to take shape again until the two hooded enemies were whole again.

"N…No way, they just reformed themselves from nothing," Dobby said.

"What? They can do _that_? _That's so not fair_" Harry asked.

"They are attacking," Hermione warned.

Sure enough, the duo were moving again, and one of them send a blast of red magic toward them causing Hermione, Harry and Dobby to step out of the way of the attack. Then Hermione launched out the chains again and she twisted it around as it twisted around one of the hooded figure's body.

That caused Hermione to blink.

"What the…?"

* * *

Harry himself went forward as he holds up his sword with both hands as flames appeared around him again. He then started to clash with the other one who was dodging all of his attacks like they were nothing.

_Damn it, _he said, _Just what is going on here?_

The hooded figure dodged his attack before slamming a kick straight into his face causing him to step back. Then a magic circle appeared in the hooded figure's left hand as lightning coursed through Harry's body causing the young man to yell out in pain.

Then a kick was slammed unto his chest sending him flying backward and smashing into a wall.

* * *

Hermione herself was still holding the hooded figure with her chains. But she was feeling that odd feeling from it. When she tied someone with her chains, she can feel their magic powers but from this person, she can't feel anything but a vague darkness.

_Are those…Inferi? _She thought.

She had read about Inferi somewhere before. Even when they had reformed themselves, she was starting to suspects what they were but this…she never thought that she would have actually met one of them.

_But what I know is that the person who use Inferi use Dark Magic, _she thought.

She feels a tug on the chains as the Inferi started to struggle to get out of the hold that the chains had on it. Hermione strengthened her holds upon the chains as she increased her magic meaning the chains were tightening around it. At that time she was trying to think of how to dispel an Inferi.

It was a simple spell to disjoin any spells no matter what it was but Hermione couldn't really think of it in the heat of the fight that was going on. Then the Inferi spun it's body around pulling Hermione in as she was holding it by the chains.

The girl was slammed against a nearby wall before sliding down as the chains disappeared from existence. She shook her head as she started to stand up and she heard a large explosion as flames took over a part of the ruins.

"Damn you bastards," she heard Harry yelling, "How many times are you going to repair yourself?"

She found the young man holding his sword his breath coming in puffs as he stared at his opponent.

"Harry don't waste any more magic attacking them," she yelled out.

The young man glanced back at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"They are not real people Harry," Hermione said, "They are Inferi."

The young man stared at her.

"What is that?"

"It's Dark Magic," Hermione said, "Inferi is a creation of Dark Magic."

Dobby glanced at her.

"Dark Magic?"

"I've read about it before," Hermione told him, "Whoever is using this Dark Magic is using the Inferis so that we can waste our time fighting them…"

"That mean, the Caster of the spell is close by," Harry said, glancing around as if he'll spot the one responsible.

"That's not necessarily so," Hermione told him, "The Caster could have simply casted the spell days earlier before our arrival…and something must have triggered it into action."

"The challenge letter that was send to the Guild," Dobby said.

"It must have been linked to the spell that brought those Inferi here," Hermione said, "You touched that paper remember Harry. Whoever set this up was planning this trap for you."

Harry glanced at the two Inferi that were across them.

"I don't see Serpent's Tail using Dark magic," he said, "No matter what the popular belief is."

"Using Inferi _is_ a Forbidden Magic Harry," Hermione told him, "I don't think anyone from anywhere would still use it. That would be a trip to Azkaban."

"So how do we end this incantation?" Harry asked.

"It's simple really," Hermione said, "I've just remembered what spell to use."

"So what do we do?" Harry asked giving her a side way glance.

"Draw them to you after all, it's a trap that was set for you," Hermione told him, as she pulled out a book from her bag, "that will give me time to prepare the spell."

Harry grinned.

"Let's spring the trap," he said as he charged forward, "Dobby stay with Hermione."

"Right," the Elf said.

Hermione sighed.

_We already did that since they've attacked you in the first place Harry, _she thought.

* * *

Harry charged toward the Inferi as flames appeared around his body again.

"**Will of the Phoenix," **

He cut through them both with a single slash but the two simply reformed themselves and they turned toward Harry completely ignoring Hermione.

_Look like Hermione was right, _he thought, _They are coming after me._

One of the Inferi summoned a magic circle again sending a few blast toward him which he dodged out its way. He simply decided on dodging every attack that was sent his way and one of the narrowly missed his head.

"That was close," he said as he crouched on the ground, letting the really close blast to miss his head.

"_Harry, bring them close to here, now_," Hermione yelled.

"Right," Harry said before charging straight toward the two Inferi.

The duo attacked him but he flew right above their heads and landing behind them. He then charged straight toward where Hermione stood with an old looking book in her hand and another one aimed straight toward him.

"Out of the way Harry," she said.

He did so just as Hermione's hand start to glow with magic.

"**Rune Magic, Celestial Lock," **she yelled out.

A large symbol appeared right underneath the two Inferi as they suddenly stopped running. Then all around them the same symbol appeared. Harry stared at the phenomenon, amazed.

_Wow, _he thought.

"Now I've got you exactly where I wanted you," Hermione said, a smirk growing on her lips.

Harry stared at the girl, and can see that Hermione was in her element right now. He could feel his own smirk growing at that. Hermione may not be a well known Witch but she was a powerful one.

"**FINITE INCANTATEM," **Hermione yelled out.

The large Rune that was holding the Inferi started to glow red as the Inferi disappeared into smokes and then everything dissipated. Hermione snapped her book shut.

"And that's that," she said.

"Wow, Hermione that was _awesome_," Harry said, approaching her.

"Thanks," she said, giving him a grin and a Victory sign.

"I knew I made a good decision by forming a team with you," Harry said, "If I was alone, I would have never defeated them."

The brown haired girl blushed a little at this. Dobby who was watching them talk suddenly glanced at their left and quickly started to run in that direction.

"You're a powerful wizard Harry," Hermione told him, "I'm sure you would have figured it out."

Harry simply gave her a smile before glancing at where the Inferi used to be.

"But…how come it took you so long to discover what they are?" Harry asked her, "You seem pretty knowledgeable about Inferi."

"Well they were using magic," Hermione told him, "That's what threw me off for a few seconds. It was never written that the Inferi that were used in the past could use magic like we do. Whoever had created them; either found a way to do that or was a powerful Dark wizard."

"But what would a Dark wizard want with me?" Harry asked, confused.

Hermione simply shook her head.

"_Harry_, _Hermione_," Dobby's voice called out to them, "I found Ron and Ginny."

The duo ran after where Dobby was and sure enough, there were the Weasley duo. Both of them were unconscious with their hands tied behind their backs as Harry kneeled by them.

"Ron, Ginny," he said.

Hermione picked up a vial from the ground and sniffed it.

"Sleeping Draught," she said, "A powerful one it seems."

"They're just asleep?" Dobby said.

"Yeah," Hermione told him.

"Let's take them back to the guild," Harry said, "at least they were safe."

Dobby nodded and then a few seconds later, everyone Disappeared with a loud CRACK.

* * *

After they were gone, someone stepped out of the shadow of the house.

"Well, look like Dumbledore taught you well, Harry…it had been delightfully entertaining."

A smile grew on the stranger's face.

"I eagerly await our meeting,"

The black cloak danced as the stranger walked through the ruins of Anvil.

**So ends this chapter in this story.**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Next time: **A rivalry is born

**Jacques0 out.**


End file.
